The Boyfriend
by Donny304
Summary: Marie meets a boy that just moved to Evanston from San Francisco. His name is Jamie Seaver, he plays basketball and baseball. Marie starts to like Jamie and wants to look nice for him so, she starts wearing makeup, looking nice and acting more like a youn
1. The New Kid

Marie meets a boy that just moved to Evanston from San Francisco. His name is Jamie Seaver, he plays basketball and baseball. Marie starts to like Jamie and wants to look nice for him so, she starts wearing makeup, looking nice and acting more like a young woman.

Ages

DiMiranda:

Vinny- 44

Lorraine- 38

Danny and Kate- 17

Brian- 15

Marie- 12

Matt- 9

Baker:

Jake- 34

David- 10

Mark- 33

Murtaugh:

Elliot and Sarah- 35

Andrew- 15

Joey- 5 months

Tremor:

Adam- 44

Amanda- 42

Ashley- 12

Alison- 9

Seaver:

Danielle- 35

Jamie- 12

Tortanti:

Angelo and Caitlin- 40

Derek- 17

Justin- 10

Campano:

Anthony Sr. - 40

Janet- 38

Anthony Jr. - 15

Ryan- 10

McNeil:

Randy and Trish- 43

Michelle- 17

Tiffany- 15

Chris- 9

Neaten/ Jacobsen:

Bob Neaten- 44 (Rachel's Step Dad)

Melissa Jacobsen/ Neaten- 42

Karen Jacobsen- 17

Rachel Jacobsen- 15

Kevin Neaten- 10 (Rachel's Step Brother)

I don't own any characters from a TV show or movie. I only own my created characters. I lost count on how many Vinny/Lorraine fan fics I did so; I don't know which one this is.

Chapter 1: The New Kid

Marie comes downstairs in a red t-shirt with black basketball shorts and white sneakers on. She grabs a bottle of Mountain Dew and heads towards the front door with a basketball in the other hand.

"Where are you going?" Kate D asked as she came downstairs. Kate D is wearing a white belly shirt with a denim skirt and white tennis shoes on.

"The school yard." Marie replied before she left.

"Who just left?" Vinny asked as he poked his head out of his office.

"Marie just left." Kate D answered.

"Where did she go?" Vinny then asked.

"The school yard, like always." Kate D then replied.

At the school yard Marie sees her friends and other people that she knew.

"Hey Marie." Ashley Tremor said as she saw her.

"Hi Ashley." Marie replied back.

Marie sees a boy her and Ashley's age wearing a grey Golden State Warrior tank top with jean shorts and black sneakers on.

"Who's that?" Marie asked Ashley.

"I don't know but, he looks cute." Ashley replied.

"You think every guy looks cute." Marie then commented.

"No, I don't." Ashley then said.

"You think my older brother is cute." Marie then told her.

"Which one?" Ashley then asked.

"Either one." Marie replied.

"Danny is cute because, he's built and has a nice smile. Brian has the mysterious cuteness factor going for him." Ashley explained.

"Danny dates any girl his age that makes him look like a genius. And Brian has a girlfriend." Marie told her.

"I don't have a shot with them, do I?" Ashley questioned.

"Ashley, you're my best friend. I don't want you to go through that kind of pain." Marie smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" Ashley then asked.

"Danny dates a girl for two months then breaks up with them. Brian is dramatic; if anything bad happens to him he acts like it's the end of the world. Plus, they're both slobs." Marie replied.

"Thanks for looking out for me." Ashley said sarcastically.

They walk over to a hoop and start shooting around.

"Any of you want to play me in a game?" The new boy asked as he walked over to them.

"No thanks." Marie replied.

"I promise I'll take it easy." The new boy said.

"Excuse me?" Marie then scoffed.

"I mean you're girls and I'm a guy." The new boy explained.

Marie chucks the ball at his chest.

"First one to seven wins and you have to win by two." Marie told him.

"Are you sure you want to play me?" The new boy asked.

"Yeah." Marie then said.

The boy fells his cell phone vibrate.

"Hello? Okay Mom, I'll be right home." The new boy said as he hung up his cell phone.

He places the ball on the ground and walks away.

"I win." Marie smirked.

"How do you win? We didn't even start the game." The new boy stated.

"I win by forfeit." Marie explained.

"That is so cheap." The new boy scoffed.

"A win, is a win." Marie then said.

"I'm Jamie Seaver." Jamie then said.

"What's your point?" Marie asked.

"Excuse my friend here. She's a little rude." Ashley said.

"I'm not rude." Marie then said.

"I'm Ashley Tremor and this is Marie." Ashley told Jamie.

"Does Marie have a last name?" Jamie questioned.

"I do but, I'm going to tell you." Marie answered.

"Her last name is…" Ashley said before Marie stepped on her foot.

"Well, it was nice to meet you both." Jamie said as he left the school yard.

"Why in the world did you step on my foot?" Ashley asked Marie.

"I didn't stomp on your foot." Marie told her.

"Yes, you did." Ashley then told her.

"You were going to tell him my last name." Marie then said.

"What's wrong with that?" Ashley then asked.

"He could be a serial killer." Marie then said.

"A twelve year old serial killer?" Ashley then asked.

"They start at a young age." Marie then told her.

"I think my foot is broken." Ashley said.

"Stop complaining." Marie replied.

Marie and Ashley shoot around for a few hours. Marie and Ashley leave the school yard and head to their houses. Marie walks into her house to an argument.

"Dad, why can't I go out like this?" Kate D asked Vinny.

"Go upstairs and change." Vinny said.

"Mom, can you talk to Dad, please?" Kate D asked Lorraine.

"Vinny, let Kate go out." Lorraine told Vinny.

"She can go out when she changes her shirt and puts on a pair of jeans that go down to her ankles." Vinny replied.

"God Dad, you're so lame. I'm not ten anymore." Kate D stated.

"I know but, you're still not old enough to wear that skirt." Vinny told her.

"I'm seventeen." Kate D replied.

"You're not going out until you change that skirt." Vinny then said.

"This is starting to creep me out." Lorraine said.

"How?" Vinny then asked.

"You're acting like my Dad." Lorraine then replied.

Vinny looks at Lorraine.

"I am nothing like your father." Vinny told her.

"My father acted the same way when me and my sisters started dressing like that." Lorraine said.

"Kate can wear skirts as long as the skirt goes down to her knees." Vinny stated.

"Vinny, just let her go out." Lorraine then told him.

"She's not going out like that." Vinny then said.

Kate D pulls Marie to the side.

"I need to do me a favor." Kate D said.

"What?" Marie questioned.

"Distract Dad so; I can sneak out while Dad is busy with you." Kate D explained.

"What's in it for me?" Marie then asked.

"I'll distract Dad for you anytime you need it." Kate D replied.

"Twenty bucks." Marie said.

"No way." Kate D told her.

"Then no deal." Marie told her.

"I'll get Matt to do it." Kate D then said.

"He won't do it." Marie then said.

"Why won't he do it?" Kate D then asked.

"I'll tell him not too." Marie then answered.

"Why would he listen to you?" Kate D then questioned.

"Because, he's more afraid of me then you." Marie then smirked.

"He'll listen to me over you." Kate D then said.

"Kate, when you 'hit' someone it's more of a slap. When I hit someone it leaves a bruise. Matt will listen to me over you." Marie explained.

"Here." Kate D sighed as she took twenty dollars out of her purse and handed it to Marie. Marie holds the bill up to the light.

"Have a good time with Derek." Marie smiled as she put the bill in her pocket.

Kate D is near the front door.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Marie asked Vinny as him and Lorraine are still arguing.

"What do you want to talk about?" Vinny asked Marie.

Lorraine looks at Kate D and waves her out. Kate D goes out the door.

"Wait a minute!" Vinny yelled as the door closed.

"Dad, can we still talk?" Marie asked.

"Sure Sweetie." Vinny said as him and Marie sat down on the couch.

"Do I have to go to school on Thursday?" Marie then asked.

"Of course Marie, it's the first day of school." Vinny then replied.

"Okay." Marie sighed as she got off the couch and headed upstairs.


	2. Vinny Meets Jamie

Chapter 2: Vinny Meets Jamie

Marie sees Matt in the hallway and grabs him by his arm.

"I didn't do anything." Matt said as Marie grabbed his arm.

"I have a question." Marie said to him.

"Which is?" Matt then asked.

"Are you more afraid of me or Kate?" Marie then asked.

"I'm not afraid of you or Kate." Matt replied.

Marie digs her nails into Matt's arm.

"You definitely you." Matt said in pain.

"That's what I thought." Marie said as she let his arm go.

"Why do you always dig your nails into my arm?" Matt then asked.

"You have scrawny arms." Marie simply replied.

"That's not a good reason." Matt then said.

"Would you rather have me punch you in the arm really hard?" Marie then asked.

"I'll take the nails in my arm." Matt said as he walked away.

Marie walks to her room.

The doorbell rings. Vinny gets up from the couch to answer it.

"Hi, does Marie DiMiranda live here?" Jamie asked as Vinny opened the door.

"Not that I know of." Vinny said as he closed the door in Jamie's face.

Jamie stares at the door and scratches his head.

"I'm sure she lived here. This is the only listing I can find for DiMiranda." Jamie said to himself.

He rings the doorbell again.

"I told you that one by the name Marie lives here." Vinny said as he saw Jamie at the door.

"Are you sure?" Jamie then asked.

"I think I would know who lives in this house. It's just me and my three axe murderer room mates." Vinny then said.

Lorraine comes to the door.

"Can I help you?" Lorraine asked Jamie.

"No, he was just leaving. We don't want to buy anything, have a nice day." Vinny then said as he closed the door in Jamie's face again.

Jamie knocks on the door now.

"That kid doesn't quit." Vinny said.

Lorraine opens the door.

"Does Marie DiMiranda live here?" Jamie then asked her.

"I'll go get her." Lorraine told him.

She rolls here eyes at Vinny when she walks by him.

"I honestly thought he said Mary." Vinny said.

"I thought he was trying to sell something?" Lorraine then asked as she went upstairs.

"Everyone makes mistakes." Vinny shouted up the stairs.

"Whatever you say." Lorraine sighed.

Lorraine knocks on Marie's door and walks in.

"There's someone here to see you." Lorraine told her.

"Who?" Marie asked.

"A boy." Lorraine then replied.

"I already told Alex I was sorry for giving him a fat lip." Marie said.

"It's not Alex." Lorraine replied.

"Why is Nick here? I told him that we're just friends." Marie then told her.

"It's not Nick. It's another boy, he has brown hair." Lorraine then said.

"And he's downstairs with Dad, right now?" Marie then asked.

"No, he's outside waiting for you." Lorraine answered.

Marie goes downstairs to greet Jamie.

"Why didn't you invite him in?" Marie asked Vinny.

"You actually want me to talk to him?" Vinny then replied.

"Forget I just said anything." Marie then said.

"If you want me to meet this kid, I'll be glad to." Vinny told him.

"Never mind." Marie replied.

"I insist I would like this kid to come in so I can get to know him better." Vinny then said.

Marie rolls her eyes and goes outside.

"Hey." Jamie said as he saw Marie.

"Hi." Marie replied.

"That guy who answered the door must be your Dad." Jamie stated.

"Yeah and he wants to talk to you inside the house." Marie said.

"I can do that." Jamie smiled.

Jamie and Marie walk into the house. Jamie sits on the couch next to Vinny and sits sit next to Jamie.

"I want to talk to this boy alone." Vinny said to Marie.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Marie told him.

"I'll be fine." Jamie commented.

Marie shakes her head and leaves the living room.

Vinny turns to look at Jamie.

"How old are you, kid?" Vinny asked him.

"Twelve and my name is Jamie Seaver." Jamie replied.

"Okay Jamie, where are you from?" Vinny then questioned.

"San Francisco." Jamie then answered.

"I've been there a few times. It's a beautiful city." Vinny then said.

"I know." Jamie said.

"Do you participate in any sports?" Vinny then asked.

"I play basketball and soccer; I'm actually going to try out for the Boys Basketball team at the junior high school." Jamie claimed.

"You're don't play football?" Vinny then asked.

"I play football." Jamie then said.

"I mean American football, not European football." Vinny then stated.

"Like I said before, I play football with my friends at the park or school yard." Jamie then answered.

"You didn't play Pee Wee football in San Francisco?" Vinny then asked.

"No, I played in youth basketball and soccer leagues." Jamie then said.

"Do you have a favorite football team?" Vinny questioned.

"I'm a 49er fan." Jamie told him.

"What other sports do you like?" Vinny then asked.

"Hockey, baseball and tennis." Jamie then replied.

"Tennis?" Vinny then inquired.

"I went to a private elementary school in San Francisco." Jamie explained.

"What do your parents do for a living?" Vinny asked.

"My Dad is a District Attorney and my Mom is a child psychologist." Jamie said.

"You must have the house to yourself a lot then." Vinny then said.

"My Mom works from home." Jamie told him.

"That's impressive." Vinny commented.

"Me and my Mom have been really busy trying to get everything organized." Jamie smiled.

"What about your Dad?" Vinny then asked.

"My parents divorced five months ago. He still lives in San Francisco." Jamie said in a somber tone.

"What are your favorite teams?" Vinny asked changing the subject.

"I like the Golden State Warriors, San Francisco 49ers, San Jose Sharks and the San Francisco Giants." Jamie replied.

"So, you're a homer." Vinny said.

"What's your point?" Jamie then asked.

"I don't like any teams from my home town except for the Yankees." Vinny then told him.

"That's you." Jamie then commented.

"What about college?" Vinny questioned.

"I'm only twelve." Jamie answered.

"What's your favorite college team?" Vinny then asked.

"I'm a huge UCLA Bruin fan." Jamie smiled.

"They have a good basketball program." Vinny stated.

"That's why I would like to play college ball there." Jamie said.

"What would your major be?" Vinny then asked.

"Psychology." Jamie answered.

"What about law?" Vinny then questioned.

"All lawyers are liars, I'm not a liar." Jamie then replied.

Marie walks into the living room.

"Jamie lets go to the school yard and shoot some hoops." Marie suggested.

"Okay." Jamie said as he got up from the couch.

"Bye Dad." Marie said as she and Jamie headed towards the door.

"Bye Mr. DiMiranda." Jamie said as Marie closed the front door.

Lorraine sits on the couch next to Vinny and leans against him.

"He seems like a nice boy." Lorraine smirked.

"They all seem nice when you first meet them." Vinny said as he got up from the couch.

Lorraine loses her balance and falls onto the couch.


	3. Family Dinner

Chapter 3: Family Dinner

"I'm so sorry about my Dad." Marie apologized to Jamie as they were walking to the school yard.

"It's okay, he was being a Dad." Jamie replied.

"What he did was wrong. He interrogated you." Marie then said.

"He just asked me questions about sports and my family." Jamie then said.

Jamie's cell phone rings as they walk into the school yard.

"Hey." Jamie answered with joy in his voice.

Jamie stops and his tone becomes more somber.

"You promised. You told me that you would be here tomorrow afternoon. I understand. Love you too, bye." Jamie said as he slammed his phone shut.

"Jamie, are you okay?" Marie asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I need to get home." Jamie said as he turned around and headed home.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Marie then asked.

"Okay, I'll call you later tonight." Jamie replied smiling.

"I'll talk to you tonight then." Marie smiled back.

"I'll call you." Jamie said as he turned the corner.

Marie goes to the schoolyard to shot hoops. When she gets home she's just in time for dinner.

"How was basketball with Jamie?" Kate D smiled.

"We didn't get a chance to play because Jamie got a phone call at first he was happy but, then he became really upset and left." Marie explained.

"Wash up for dinner." Lorraine told her.

Marie goes to the bathroom to wash up for dinner. Matt then comes in covered in dirt from head to toe.

"He needs to take a shower before he eats dinner." Marie commented as she saw Matt.

"What happened?" Lorraine asked him.

"I'm a kid, that's my job." Matt replied.

"Wash your face and your hands. Then change your clothes." Lorraine then told him.

"Dad?" Matt asked looking at Vinny for back up.

"Don't look at him." Lorraine then said.

Matt looks at Vinny again.

"Listen to your Mother." Vinny simply replied.

Matt sighs and goes upstairs to wash up and change his clothes. Everyone else sits down for dinner.

"Why did he look when I told him to change and wash up?" Lorraine asked Vinny.

"How should I know?" Vinny then asked.

"He always does that." Lorraine then explained.

"I haven't noticed." Vinny then said.

"I know that you notice him when, he always looks at you when I tell him something to do when you're in the room." Lorraine then stated.

"Lorraine, Baby you know I love you but, right now you sound paranoid." Vinny told her.

"I'm not paranoid." Lorraine said calmly.

"How was everyone's day?" Vinny then asked changing the subject.

"Fine." The kids answered at the same time.

"The usual." Matt said as he sat at the table.

"What usually happens that you come home covered in dirt from head to toe?" Lorraine questioned.

"Mom, I'm a boy and I'm nine. Stuff happens." Matt answered.

"What happened that you were covered in dirt?" Lorraine then asked.

"Stuff." Matt said as he had food in his mouth.

"That's so gross." Kate scoffed.

"That is gross. Matt, swallow your food before you speak." Lorraine then told him.

"Okay." Matt said with food in his mouth.

"Matt, what did your Mom just tell you?" Vinny then chimed in.

"Sorry." Matt answered after he swallowed his food.

"What happened that you were covered in dirt?" Lorraine asked again before Matt put more food in his mouth.

"We played baseball, football and kill the carrier." Matt then replied before putting more food in his mouth.

"What's kill the carrier again?" Kate asked.

"It's a football game where you tackle the person with the ball." Danny answered.

"Exactly." Matt agreed.

"Don't you do that in football anyway?" Kate then asked.

"Yeah but, kill the carrier is ten times better because, usually you don't have any equipment on when you play it." Matt then said.

"That's so stupid." Kate then said.

"It might be stupid but, it's a lot of fun." Matt then smiled.

"What happens when someone gets hurt?" Lorraine then asked.

"We stop playing." Matt then said.

"I mean, what happens when someone gets seriously hurt?" Lorraine then asked.

"That hasn't happened yet." Matt then answered.

"One time, a kid broke his leg when I was playing kill the carrier with a bunch of my friends." Danny said. (He hated being quiet for a while at dinner.)

"Did the bone break through the skin?" Matt asked with some interest in the story.

"No." Danny replied.

"Enough talk about kill the carrier. Let's have a real dinner conversation." Lorraine explained.

"About what?" Vinny then asked.

"Joey is starting to walk." Lorraine told them.

"Mom, that is so cool." Brian said sarcastically.

"It's cute. Watching Joey trying to walk to Sarah it brought back some memories." Lorraine said trying not to cry.

"You okay Lorraine?" Vinny asked her.

"I'm fine." Lorraine said choked up a little bit.

Everyone stares at Lorraine for a minute, and then they continue to eat their dinner.


	4. Tennis Anyone?

Chapter 4: Tennis Anyone?

Sarah, Elliot, Andrew and Joey are over the DiMiranda house that night.

"Come on Joey, walk to Mommy." Sarah smiled as Joey tried to walk to her.

Joey gets to Sarah and falls into her arms.

"He gets bigger every time I see him." Lorraine said.

Sarah lets go of Joey.

"Go walk to Aunt Lorraine now." Sarah said to him.

Joey looks at Lorraine and smiles. He starts to walk over to her and walks right by her.

"Joey where are you going?" Sarah asked him.

Vinny feels someone grab his leg.

"I'm looking Lorraine. He walked to you." Vinny said with his head in his sports paper.

"I didn't touch your leg." Lorraine told him.

Vinny looks down from his paper and sees Joey smiling at him. Joey holds out his arms for Vinny to pick him up.

"Why does every kid like him?" Sarah asked Lorraine.

"He always has candy in his pockets." Lorraine replied.

Vinny picks up Joey and places him on his lap.

"Don't be jealous that Joey likes me more then you." Vinny told her.

"Empty your pockets right now." Lorraine ordered him to prove her point.

"Sarah knows I always carry some sort of candy with me." Vinny replied.

"Don't give Joey any candy." Sarah told Vinny.

"I know. I do have five kids of my own." Vinny then replied.

"How do you know they're yours?" Sarah then smirked.

"I have blood tests that say they're mine." Vinny replied.

Matt comes down stairs and Joey points at him.

"Hi Matt." Sarah said.

"Hi Aunt Sarah, hi Uncle Elliot." Matt replied.

"Come sit with us Matt?" Lorraine asked.

"Am I in trouble?" Matt then questioned.

"I don't know, did you do anything that would get you in trouble?" Vinny then asked.

"Not that I know of." Matt responded.

"Then, you're not in trouble unless you have something to confess." Vinny then said.

"Is this a trap?" Matt then asked.

"No Sweetie." Lorraine said to him.

Matt sits on the couch next to Lorraine. Vinny puts Joey down and he walks over to Matt.

"Hi Joey." Matt said.

Joey tries to climb on the couch next to Matt. Matt helps Joey onto the couch.

The phone rings and Vinny answers it.

"Hello?" Vinny answered.

"Hang up, I got it!" Marie yelled from her room.

"Okay Sweetie." Vinny said as he hung up the phone.

"Did you say that into the phone?" Sarah then asked him.

"Yeah, I did." Vinny smiled.

"Do you enjoy ruining other people's lives?" Sarah then commented.

"It's one of my hobbies." Vinny answered.

Upstairs in Marie's room.

"I can't believe my Dad said that into the phone." Marie said to Jamie.

"Maybe it was an accident." Jamie replied.

"My Dad doesn't make mistakes like that. He did it on purpose." Marie told him.

"Why would your Dad do that on purpose?" Jamie then asked.

"I know the way my Dad thinks, he did that on purpose." Marie told him again.

"I wanted to ask you something?" Jamie then said.

"What is it?" Marie then questioned.

"Would you like to, uh, umm…" Jamie stammered.

"Yes, I would love to." Marie replied.

"That's great. I'll see you tomorrow at the tennis courts." Jamie said.

"Tennis courts? I don't play tennis." Marie told him.

"I'll show you. It's simple once you get the hang of it." Jamie then said.

"I don't know. I have no interest in tennis." Marie replied.

"I'll teach you. I wasn't interested in it before my parents signed me up for lessons." Jamie explained.

"Tennis seems like it's for rich people." Marie commented.

"You're rich." Jamie laughed.

"My family doesn't act rich. We live a fairly normal life." Marie explained.

"But, your family is still rich." Jamie then said.

"My parents were both middle class most of their lives and they still act it." Marie then told him.

"What do you mean by that?" Jamie then asked.

"They don't like to splurge. My Mom will once and a while but, my Dad doesn't. I mean they take us clothes shopping and we get the clothes that we want but, we don't get crazy just because, we have money." Marie then explained.

"Do you want to play tennis with me or not?" Jamie sighed.

"I need to buy a tennis racket and tennis shoes." Marie said.

"Your Dad owns a sporting good store." Jamie then reminded her.

"That doesn't mean we would have sporting equipment all over the house." Marie then told him.

"Go buy a tennis racket and a pair of tennis shoes." Jamie then sighed.

"I still don't know about this." Marie said.

"I'll call someone else then." Jamie then said.

"Another girl?" Marie asked.

"Maybe." Jamie answered.

"Fine, I'll play tennis with you tomorrow." Marie sighed.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then. My Mom could drive us." Jamie said.

"Can't wait." Marie replied.

She hangs up the phone and falls on her bed.

"I have no idea what am getting into." Marie sighed.


	5. A New Look

Chapter 5: A New Look

Marie goes to Lorraine to see if she has a tennis racket.

"Hey Mom, do you have a tennis racket?" Marie asked.

"I don't have one but, I think Kate has one." Lorraine replied.

"Why would she have a tennis racket?" Marie then questioned.

"She wanted to be a pro tennis player when she was your age." Lorraine answered.

"Why?" Marie then asked.

"She thought the outfits they wore on the court were cute." Lorraine smiled.

"What is wrong with her?" Marie scoffed.

"Kate has good taste in clothes." Lorraine then stated.

"And I don't?" Marie then asked.

"I never said that." Lorraine explained.

"Mom, do you like the clothes I have?" Marie then asked.

"They're fine for your personality." Lorraine told her.

"Are you saying that I have a personality of a boy?" Marie then inquired.

"No, Sweetheart. I'm just saying that your style of clothes are perfect for the way you are." Lorraine then said.

"I wear jerseys, basketball shorts, t-shirts and jeans." Marie then stated.

"That's what you preferred to wear since you were six." Lorraine then told her.

"Why was that?" Marie then questioned.

"I let your Father take you clothes shopping and I now realize that was a huge mistake." Lorraine smirked a little.

"I like the attire that Dad chose for me." Marie stated.

"Marie, it would be nice if you had a few dresses in your closet or a few skirts." Lorraine commented.

"Mom, I have a dress in my closet." Marie then replied.

"Marie, a young lady should have at least four dresses in her closet." Lorraine then explained.

"I don't like dresses." Marie sighed.

"I know that Sweetie." Lorraine then sighed.

Marie walks away before Lorraine and her start to argue. Marie walks into Kate's room.

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"Can I borrow your tennis racket?" Marie then asked.

"Can't find a fly swatter?" Kate then questioned sarcastically.

"Jamie invited me to play tennis with him tomorrow." Marie told her.

"He invited you to play tennis?" Kate then pondered.

"So, can I borrow your racket or not?" Marie then asked impatiently.

"You can keep it." Kate told her.

"What's the catch?" Marie then asked.

"No catch. I don't use it." Kate then said.

"Thanks, I guess." Marie said confused.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked sensing something was troubling Marie.

"Do you think I dress like a boy?" Marie asked.

"Honestly, yes I think you dress like a boy. Especially when you wear a baseball hat and tuck your pony tail underneath it." Kate explained.

"They're called baseball caps." Marie said correcting her.

"My point exactly, a normal girl your age wouldn't know that." Kate then stated.

"So, I'm not normal?" Marie questioned.

"Let me rephrase that. You're normal for this family but, outside this family everybody else sees you as a Tomboy." Kate then said.

Marie leans against the wall in disbelief.

"Do you see me as a Tomboy?" Marie asked.

"No, I see you as my little sister that dresses like a boy." Kate replied.

"You do think I'm a Tomboy." Marie then stated.

"Maybe, a little." Kate shrugged.

"Some sister you are." Marie scowled.

"That's why no one tells you anything negative about your appearance." Kate told her.

"Why doesn't anyone comment on my appearance?" Marie then asked crossing her arms.

"Your attitude." Kate then replied with her tennis racket in her hand.

"I don't have an attitude." Marie huffed as she grabbed the tennis racket and left Kate's room.

"You're welcome." Kate said as Marie left her room.

Marie goes into her room, tosses the tennis racket on the floor and stares at herself in the mirror.

"Maybe I should wear some makeup and dress up a bit." Marie said to her reflection.


End file.
